My Heart's Hero
by LadyHardy11
Summary: When Rey Mysterio's baby sister Vivian gets her heart broken by the Straight-Edge Superstar...how does her best friend and certain Apex Predator react when he is secretly in love with the fiery Latina. This is a three part one shot featuring Vivian Mysterio/Randy Orton/CM Punk...I own none of the names mentioned (even though I wouldn't object if I did) except Vivian...enjoy!
1. Part One: The Pain

**Part 1: The Pain**

Vivian stormed down the long hallway of the arena, her peep toe heeled ankle boots slamming down on the hard concrete floor, creating an echo that boomed throughout the arena. She made a sharp right turn at a corner, one destination on her mind. Tears began to form in her eyes as she began to think back to the horrid event that turned her into a madwoman on a mission.

_**Flashback!**_

_After going out with her big brother and her best friend Randy Orton, Vivian left the bar they went to after the Over the Limit PPV and went back to the hotel to check on her boyfriend of 2 years Phil, better known to the WWE universe as CM Punk, who left the arena right after the show with the complaint of a stomachache. After shopping at a Walgreens and picking up some ginger ale for him, Vivian headed back to her and Phil's hotel room. She quickly made it to the hotel and got into the elevator, riding it up to the 7__th__ floor. She got off and went to 715, sliding her keycard into the door and heading inside._

"_Hey Phil baby…I-" Vivian started, but stopped midsentence at the sight before her. _

_Before her, there laid a naked Nikki Bella with her legs spread open and moans escaping her slutty cum coated mouth while her naked "love of her life" was kneeled between her legs ramming into her. He looked up and immediately stopped, his eyes going wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He swiftly pushed Nikki out the bed, getting up and stumbling into his boxers._

"_Baby…Viv…let me explain sweet." Phil began._

"_Why Phillip?" Vivian asked, tears forming in her almond shaped eyes._

"_Viv…"_

"_I FUCKIN LOVED YOU! I FOUGHT MY OWN DAMN FAMILY TO BE WITH YOU! I GAVE UP SO MUCH FOR YOU AND HANDED YOU MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!"_

_Phil stayed silent, holding his head down in shame. Vivian slapped him, making his head snap back. He rolled his head back quickly, meeting Vivian's intense chocolate brown eyes. Phil reached out for her, but she snatched away._

"_Fuck you Phil…you can have that slut…and Nikki..." Vivian called, looking at Nikki, who had covered herself with the sheets._

"_I'm coming for you bitch." _

_Vivian tossed the ginger ale can and her keycard at Phil before walking away, fresh tears staining her already watery eyes. _

_**Present Day (Flashback End!)**_

Vivian made it to her destination…the divas lockeroom. She cracked her neck before she kicked the door down, making every diva stop and stare at her in confusion. Vivian quickly scanned the room ignoring the shocked expressions on the other divas' faces and finally spotting her target, Nikki who was at the back of the lockeroom with her twin Brie talking about their match and unaware of what had happened. Vivian charged over to her, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the lockers. Brie tried to grab Vivian, but Vivian was too quick. She grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against her sister. Gail ran over trying to reason with her.

"Viv…hun…you're gonna kill them."

"That's the point." Vivian responded coldly.

Beth and Natalya pried Vivian's hands from around the twins' necks. Vivian pushed them away and attacked Nikki, spearing her to the floor, while pounding her face, and kneeing her in the stomach. Brie tried to jump in, but Gail grabbed her, while Beth, Natalya, and Tamina tried to break Vivian and Nikki up. Melina and Maryse walked in, looking confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Melina asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Viv attacked Nikki." Beth explained, trying to get ahold of Vivian, who was now strangling her.

"You need to get your boyfriend and tell him his sister is working on jail time." Natalya stated, trying to help Beth get a hold of Vivian.

Melina nodded and grabbed Maryse's hand, heading out the lockeroom to go get the guys.


	2. Part Two: The Denied Realization

**Part 2: The Denied Realization**

"Just ask her to be with you…damn Randy." John Cena stated as he adjusted his wristbands.

"She's with Punk." Randy stated, anger and disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Like that's a big deal." Rey said with a roll of his eyes.

"She loves him." Randy countered.

"But we all know that he is no fuckin good for her and that he doesn't love her...at least not as much as you do." Adam "Edge" Copeland interjected, nudging Randy who pushed his hand away.

Before Randy could respond, there was a knock at the door. John went to answer it, smiling at Melina and Maryse.

"Hey Mel…hey baby." He greeted, kissing Maryse before letting them both in.

Rey looked over and smiled his grin getting wider as Melina came over and gave him a small kiss.

"You need to come back to the divas lockeroom." She stated.

"Why?" Rey asked, getting nervous and fearing his lover's answer.

"Vivian."

With the name hitting his ears immediately, Randy bolted out of the room, his mind locked on getting to the divas lockeroom to make sure that the secret love of his life was safe.

"I told you I was coming for you bitch!" Vivian yelled as she reached over to hit Nikki in her face.

Randy ran into the room with Rey and Melina close behind to see Vivian screaming and kicking, trying to get out of Beth's hold to hit Nikki again.

"Picante ... Qué coño?"(Spicy…what the fuck?) Rey asked, going over to take ahold of his seething sister.

"Quieres saber por qué estoy tratando de matar a esta perra?" (You want to know why

I'm trying to kill this bitch?) Vivian asked, glaring at her brother, her brown orbs watering.

Rey gave his sister a questioning look, as he held her up against the lockers. Randy stood next to Rey, anxious to know what had his love angry and hurt.

"I caught this slut in bed with Punk last night."

Randy's eyes widened in anger and without saying a word, he left out the lockeroom. Rey threw Vivian over his shoulder and went after him, finally catching up to him as he approached the gorilla position.

"What are you about to do?" Rey asked.

Vivian looked over Rey's shoulder to see her best friend with a look of pure rage on his face. His gorgeous stormy grey eyes had changed to coal black, and the beautiful ink that danced across his muscular arms had been glazed with red tint.

"I have a match." Randy stated, voice going a bit deeper with his anger.

"Don't kill him." Rey said.

"No promises." Randy growled heading through the curtains.

Rey sighed and carried his sister back to his lockeroom. Once he made it in, he sat his sister down.

"Why didn't you tell me Viv?"

"Because…I-I…" Vivian shuddered out as she began to cry.

"I didn't want to accept it."

"Well you need to Viv…I told you he was no good for you." Rey began.

"Must you scold me now?" Vivian asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes…when will you ever listen to me?"

"Rey…"

"No Vivian…I've been trying to warn you about all these no good guys you choose."

"If you know so much then who is right for me…huh?!"

Rey turned on the monitor and pointed to it, his eyebrow furrowed in frustration with his sister. She truly was blind as a bat because she hadn't notice that all this time the man that was right for her and that loved her unconditionally was there with her all along.

Vivian walked over to it, watching as Randy beat Punk with a steel chair. The referee was continuing to call for the bell as he and two other refs tried to pry the chair out of Randy's hand. Once they did, they managed to get Randy away from Punk, and hold him in the corner as medics tended to him. Randy broke away from the refs and punted Punk in the skull, smirking coldly as he watched his olive green eyes roll into the back of his head. Randy continued to stomp him, hearing his ribs crack under his foot and forming bruises on his vanilla skin as his foot constantly connected with Punk's body. Vivian watched in amazement and lustful fear as 10 referees as well as Cena and Edge came and pried Randy off Punk and up the ramp, backstage.

"He was supposed to pin him for the 3 after an RKO but you see what happened with that." Rey stated.

"Why did he blow script…Randy never blows script." Vivian asked confused.

"Because he wanted to make Punk pay for hurting you." Rey stated.

"He cares for you Vivian and THAT is who is right for you obcecado (blind)."

Vivian shook her head, unable to believe what her brother was saying to her. There was no way that Randy could care for her; she was just his friend and nothing more. Besides, he could get any woman in the world and he chose her…impossible…or could it be. Vivian began to shake her head as she started to leave out the lockeroom, speechless.

"Where are you going?" Rey asked, looking after his sister.

"Back to my hotel room…I can't believe you." Vivian said, leaving out the room to exit the arena and go back to the hotel in confused solitude.


	3. Part Three: The Mended Heart

**Part 3: The Mended Heart**

Randy smirked as John and Edge lead him off to the lockeroom. When they walked in, they saw Rey, who was packing up his gym bag. He turned and looked over at Randy, shaking his head with an evil smile on his face,

"Couldn't help yourself…could you?" Rey asked amusement in his voice.

"Nope…that bastard deserved it for what he did to Vivian." Randy said with a smirk.

"Didn't have to try to fuckin kill him." Edge commented, shaking his head.

"It was called for…so where's Viv?" Randy asked, looking around with eager eyes.

"She left…I told her that you cared for her and she couldn't believe it." Rey stated disappointment in his voice.

"But…why?"

"Because she's not use to someone non abusive loving her…besides me." Rey said.

Randy looked down in disappointment, before grabbing his bag and heading out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To prove to her that she can be loved." Randy stated, as he exited the lockeroom and the arena.

Randy got into his rental and sped off to the hotel, thoughts of Vivian swarming his mind. Once he made it to the hotel, he got out, leaving his bags in the backseat as he headed inside and to the front desk. He walked up and flashed a smile to the service lady.

"Hi Mr. Orton…how can I help you?" She asked as she leaned over the counter to show him a bit of her C cup cleavage.

"Hi Raspberry…you think you could do me a favor and let me borrow the extra key to Ms. Mysterio's room?" Randy asked in a low, sensual voice.

"Now Mr. Orton…you know that I can't do that." Raspberry responded sweetly.

Randy leaned over the desk and casually began to stroke her cheek with one hand as the other lightly went through her hair. The thought of flirting with this woman who didn't even come close to the woman of his dreams made Randy sick, but if it was the only way he could get to Vivian, then so be it. He brought his lips up to her earlobe and gently licked before whispering.

"You can do it…it'll be our little secret."

Raspberry moaned lightly before she reached and grabbed the other key to Vivian's room.

"She's in 401." Raspberry whispered, while she tried to regain her composure.

Randy smirked before taking the key and kissing her on her cheek.

"Thank you sweet." He whispered, as he headed off to the elevator.

Randy got into the elevator and rode it up to the 4th floor. Once he made it, he got off and quickly made his way to 401, his long legs allowing him to make lengthy strides and get there in no time. Taking a deep breath, he took the key and shakily opened the door. He walked in and could see that the room was spacious, with serene little decorations around it. Randy looked around, not spotting Vivian anywhere. He suddenly turned when he heard the bathroom door beginning to open. Randy's breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of the woman who dominated his mind. She was in half a baby blue tank top that gripped her body generously and showed off her voluptuous 34D breast and her sparkling "V" belly button ring. She was also dressed in white mini shorts that caressed her ass and showed off her long, thick legs. Her lengthy sunny hazel brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her beautiful coffee brown eyes were gleaming from the low dimmed lights in the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, jumping lightly at the presence of Randy.

"Well hello to you to Vivy." Randy chuckled, smirking as Vivian stared him down.

"Well…I would say hello had you not scared me have to fuckin death." Vivian said, holding her chest.

"How da hell did you get my spare key?"

"I have my ways." Randy said, as he crossed the room to take a seat on the plush pure snow sheeted queen size bed.

"Por favor (Please)…You fuckin seduced the slutty front desk lady." Vivian said shaking her head as she went and took a seat next to him.

"How'd ya know?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Eres predecible. (You're predictable)."

Randy knew enough Spanish from her to know what she was saying which caused him to laugh as he laid back on the bed his eyes casting up to the ceiling. He could imagine himself doing this every morning, staring up at the ceiling as Vivian laid asleep on his chest. As Randy began to daydream, Vivian laid back and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. Randy smiled lightly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what brings you here Ran?" Vivian asked, as she looked up at him.

"Your brother wanted me to check up on you." Randy said with a smile.

"To make sure you didn't hunt Nikki down to whoop her ass some more…or to get at Punk."

"You already got him pretty good." Vivian countered, giggling slightly.

"Yeah…I kinda did huh?" Randy asked chuckling some.

"Kinda…I think you put him out of action for a while." Vivian stated.

"Serves him right to hurt someone as beautiful and sweet as you are."

Vivian blushed slightly, turning her head to the side to avoid Randy's eyes. Randy reached over and gently took her face into his hands, bringing her liquid chocolate brown eyes to meet his smoky cobalt ones.

"Why did you do it Randy…you never blow script." Vivian asked, in a whisper.

"Because Vivian…I love you."

Before she had the chance to respond or object, Randy leaned down and captured her lips in a body shattering head dizzying kiss that made her eyes roll into the back of her head. Randy ran his tongue over her lips, silently asking permission to submit her mouth. Vivian granted him access without hesitation and allowed him to dominate her mouth, moaning slightly when he began to nibble on her bottom lip. Randy began to run his hands down her sides, making them come to rest at the edge of her top. He lifted it and with one swift and gentle motion, pulling it from her body to reveal a black, white, and pink leopard print bra with lace at the bottom.

"Yum…I wonder what's underneath." Randy said in a curiously feral tone as his features curled into a devious smirk.

"Randy…are you sure you want me…I mean you can have-" Vivian began but was cut off by Randy's nibbling on her stomach.

"It looks like I gotta show you just how sure I am." Randy mumbled against her caramel skin.

He continued to bite down until he reached the top of her shorts. He hooked the sides with his index finger, sliding them down her legs to reveal a matching pink, white, and black leopard print thong. Randy smiled before he pulled the offending fabric off her with his teeth, revealing to him her most intimate and sensitive part. He reached up and behind Vivian's back, smirking as he popped the snap of her bra in one motion, making her gasp.

"Viv…do you want me to stop?" Randy asked concerned that she hasn't really responded to what he was doing.

"Please don't Ran." Vivian answered, her voice coming out strained and raspy.

"If you don't want me to stop then touch me…show me that you want me as much as I want you." Randy whispered in a husk to her as he took her arms and gently lifted her up so that she was sitting on the bed.

He stood in front of Vivian, holding both of his hands up to meet the back of his head to show the spicy Latina that he was handing her control. Vivian looked deeply into his eyes, trying to read if he was being sincere when he said that he loved her and that he was hers. After seeing that his eyes read nothing but honesty, she ran her hands over his clothed mid-section, loving the feel of the ridges of his stomach.

"Take it off…I'm yours to explore." Randy said gruffly, his tone making Vivian moan lowly without him needing to touch her.

Vivian took the hem of his wife beater into her hands and began to pull up Randy's long frame forcing her to stand and keep pulling, smiling as he lifted his arms so she could remove the shirt. Vivian bit her bottom lip as his chest came into view, the sight of his perfectly chiseled torso and those gorgeous tattoos making her even hornier. She ran her hands up and down his chest, savoring the feel of his tanned skin on her fingertips.

Randy was trying his best to keep his patience. He wanted Vivian to feel comfortable and do as she wished, but with her standing in front of him in all her naked glory, it was hard not to bend her over the bed and fuck her senseless right then and there.

Vivian looked into his eyes, lust clouding them as she slowly sunk down to her knees, dragging her nails down Randy's sides as she did so. Randy growled his eyes watching as Vivian trailed her hands to the hem of his pants, her nimble fingers fumbling with the button before finally popping it. With dark chocolates casted up to the God-like man, she zipped the zipper down before slowly sliding his jeans down to his feet. Randy smiled, kicking the pesky article of clothing aside, to the rest of clothes that laid scattered around. Vivian bit her bottom lip, her orbs still on the Viper with a smirk gracing her lips as she hooked her fingertips into the hem of his boxers. She dragged them down his toned legs slowly, moaning lowly when his large cock sprang free and lightly tapped her on the cheek. Randy smirked before kicking off that piece of clothing as well.

"Do you want me to suck that big cock for you mi amor?" She asked as she licked her lips, already tasting his flavors on her taste buds.

Randy smiled sweetly before shaking his head in decline, confusing her.

"Baby…I have no doubt in my mind that you'd make me cum down your throat with that sweet mouth of yours but tonight is about you…I want to show you how much love I've got bottled up inside for you."

With that said Randy gently lifted Vivian back up to her feet, nudging her in the bed and making her lay back. Vivian locked eyes with him, hers shining with confusion as she watched Randy slide down to his knees, pulling her body forward so her legs could rest on his shoulders.

"Ran…what are you-…oh fuck." She stopped mid-sentence when she felt the Viper's long wet tongue against her, making her gasp out.

Randy smirked before he delved his tongue deep inside of her, licking her sweet honey glazed walls. He slurped and sucked at her, driving her insane as his tongue thrusted into her body, in and out swiftly tasting her. Vivian let out loud moans, her eyes lulling shut as she bit her lip trying her best to stifle the sounds but failing horribly. The Apex Predator removed her legs from his shoulders, his head still between her long legs as he sat them down and spread them out painfully wide, delving even deeper inside of her until his wet muscle found her spot. The Mexican beauty let out a cry, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Randy ceased that spot, his tongue pressing against it constantly as he bit at her clit numerous times.

"Ra…oh…sh…da…" Vivian couldn't form words at the moment as Randy continued to suck on her insides, his tongue playing with her clit as he added four long fingers into the equation, thrusting them roughly inside of her to team with his talented tongue in continuing to play with her sweet bud.

Her sounds only made the Viper continue his assault on her core, the fact that her taste of berries and vanilla was just too fucking addictive only adding as a bonus for him to continue. His skilled fingers kept brushing against her sweet spot…pressing at it roughly while his tongue swiped rapidly at her clit. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably, a high pitch scream leaving her plump lips along with a slew of Spanish pleas and curses before the Mexican Beauty was coating the Apex Predator in all of her juices. Randy continued to suck furiously on her, not wanting to miss a single drop of her essence as she continued to squirt it all down his throat. Her curvy body shook like a leaf in the wind as she tried to gain control of her spasming form but she was easily failing due to the fact that Randy's tongue was still pressed to her center.

"I…I…Ran…dy…I…" She was stammering trying her best to find her words as he finished tasting her before his lips trailed up her body to her lips, engaging her in a passionate kiss that was meant to disprove any doubts that she still had of his love for her. Vivian moaned into his mouth at the taste of herself mixed with him, the taste too sweet to pull away from as her hands wrapped around his neck, nails trailing down to his back to leave light scratches on his tanned flesh. Hard bodies pressed against each other as their lips stayed connected to one another's, their tongues dancing a sensual step as they took the time to memorize each other's mouth.

His hands snaked up to her breasts, grouping them gently as his kips stayed attached to hers, his hands causing her to moan into his mouth. Randy's smiled against her lips before his lips pulled from hers slowly to make his way down to her large breasts. One hand worked her hazel nipple while the other massaged her breast before he brought it into his hot mouth, causing her to moan out his name. A smirk crossed his lips as he teased and tortured the saccharine flesh with bites and sucks making sure to leave little marks for her to know who she belonged to before the other breast was getting the same attention as the first. Her back arched beautifully, causing her entire body to clear the bed. Her hips met his at the action, causing her to grind against him hoping that he got her message. Icy blue eyes locked to mocha orbs, that sly smirk crossing his features as his tongue came out to roll around her nipple, making a loud moan tear its way from her lips.

"What do you want baby?" He asked teasingly, knowing exactly what her body needed but wanting her to beg him before he gave her what she craved.

"Randy…please…I…fuck..." Vivian groaned out still trying to remember how to use words.

"Please what baby?"

Vivian groaned out, a little growl laced in the sound as she shot him a lustful look before she finally found her words.

"Make love to me amour…make love to me and then just fuck me like a perra…make me drip down that hard cock of yours…God Randy…please…just fill me." Her tone was pleading, to a point that she'd be off the bed begging him soon if he had denied her any longer.

That was all that the Viper needed to here from his Mexican beauty. Slowly, he slithered up the rest of her frame, his knee pushing her legs apart so that he could nestle himself between her long legs. Licking him lips slowly in anticipation, he leaned some, allowing them to connect to hers as he slowly pushed his was inside of her, her tightness making him growl against her lips as he pushed until she was encased completely around him. His eyes flashed lightly as he slowly pulled back out, torturing her slowly before he pushed back in at the same methodical pace, causing her to cry out in need.

"Randy please…I can't take the torment…please…claim me…"

It was something about her words that had sparked his animalistic side and as soon as they slipped from her plump lips his speed was increasing, his thick cock going to pound in and out of her slickness with ease. Vivian screamed out her approval of the pace change, her nails going to once again leave marks on his flesh as she rocked with him, her eyes shut tight in pure bliss. Randy's hands went to grip her hips roughly his hips shifting slightly causing him to ram against her spot dead on. Vivian screamed his name at the action, his breath hitching as the Viper kept up his stabbing on that spot knowing that she'd be pretty close to breaking. The Mexican beauty's walls tightened around his pulsing length if possible causing him to growl out her name before he was pounding even harder inside of her, the brutality of it tearing her apart and making her love every second of it.

"Por favor no te detengas ... soy bebé tan cerca ... a terminar ... por favor ... (Please don't stop...I'm so close baby...finish me...please...)"

Randy understood enough of that sentence to know that she wanted to be destroyed. Grolwing out a response, he took her hands into one of his to hold above her head, his free one going down to tease at her clit relentlessly as he pounded inside of her even harder, rocking the bed with his motions and making her eyes spring forth tears of please. Grunting out his closeness to the edge, he leaned down to her biting her neck to leave a pretty mark before his lips were pressed to her ear.

"Cum now Vivian…soak me now and open your eyes so I can watch you."

Her chocolate orbs snapped open instantly at the command, her body shaking as she obeyed his command immediately, his name coming from her in screams and cries as multiple orgasms shook her to the core. Her rivers flowed heavy, the waters almost pushing him out of her as she finally passed out from the intensity of the release that Randy had just caused her body.

Howling out her name, Randy wasn't far behind in his release, his pearly seed filling her to the brim as he continued to thrust lightly until he went limp inside her. Making sure that he didn't crush her, he crashed to the side of her before pulling her into his arms to land a kiss to her forehead. The Spanish beauty's eyes fluttered open at the action before they were casting up to look at the man who had always had her heart no matter how blind she was in seeing it. Yawning with tired eyes, she nuzzled into his chest before she spoke.

"Te amo Randy Orton."

To that the Viper smiled, pulling the one woman he loved more than life itself closer to him as he whispered to her ear.

"I love you too Vivian…for now and forever." And with that he allowed sleep to finally consume him, a smile spread across his features as he felt Vivian kiss where his heart was before she allowed herself sleep as well.


End file.
